The Hated Enemy
by AngelFlippers77
Summary: Sequel to The Penguin from Hoboken. Yay! Now Rico and Raven is getting married. But, what they don't know is that someone is watching their every step. Who is the hated enemy? Find out in this romantic adventure in this sequel. Rated T for possible gore. Pairings are: Ravco, AngeSki, Pamvate, Skireece. Karlyx?


The penguin boys, Marlene, and the badgers gathered around and separated the bride and groom. The boys took Rico inside the HQ while Marlene, Becky, and Stacy took Raven to Marlene's habitat. Everyone else went to the park and started decorating and getting ready for the big event of Rico and Raven's life.

_In the Penguin HQ_

"Okay boys let's get ready for Operation Get Hitched." Skipper calls out as Kowalski and Private gets out combs, brushes, and soap. Rico's jaw dropped to the ground as everyone tackled him in the tub. Skipper grabbed a bottle of substances from the counter and stuffed it in Rico's beak, making him drink the bottle. He tried getting out of the tub, but Kowalski pinned him down and Private scrubbed soap in his feathers. Then Rico tried hacking something up, but nothing came out. He tried more and more, but no results. "That stuff I gave you Rico..." Skipper started out to say. "It was for you not to hack up anything during the wedding." Rico then stared at Skipper with a death glare. His glance was interrupted when abundant amount of water splashed on his back. He screamed as the cool water touched his spine. When they were done, they dried Rico off with both a towel and blow dryer. His feathers puffed up, making it look like Rico just blew up. Private grabbed the brush and started brushing his feathers as Kowalski grabbed the comb and combed out his Mohawk. Skipper came back with a tux with a dark blue bow tie. "I'M 'OT 'EARING 'AT." Rico screamed on the top of his lungs. Skipper rolled his eyes. "Oh yes you are Rico, you're not ruining the biggest day of your life." Skipper opposed. Rico sighed and put the tux on. Skipper adjusted the bow and smiled. "Now go get 'em solider." Skipper commented. Rico smiled. "Okay boys let's get our tuxedos on and get ourselves ready for the wedding." Skipper commanded Kowalski and Private.

_In Marlene's habitat_

"_I can do this." _Raven thought to herself. _"I can do this."_ She was interrupted with Marlene came back out. "Here's your dress Raven." She said handing the wedding dress to the purple tinted penguin. It was purely white with a little slit in the middle. In the back, it had a little bow. Raven slipped on the dress and stared in the mirror. "Oh, this looks good." Raven commented as she posed into the mirror. Marlene just smiled and giggled. "Well I got to put my dress on." she added. "Plus I need to check on Becky and Stacy." She walked away, leaving Raven alone. "I can't believe I'm getting married." Raven said to herself. "I mean to the man of my dreams. A man so much similar to me. A man that is so awesome. That penguin that won't leave me no matter what. I will love and cherish him with all my heart. I will never leave you nor ditch you. Even though I had to go through so much, I don't want you to go through it. I will always love you. My Rico." Then all of a sudden Raven heard giggles. She walked to the door where the girls were 'suppose' to get dressed and opened the door. Raven crossed her flippers when she found Stacy holding a tape recorder. "So let me get this straight, you guys were taping me that whole time I was talking to myself?" Raven asked them. Marlene smiled. "Sorry Raven but I think this should be your vows for Rico." Marlene suggested. Raven looked at her weird. "You mean I have to say that i_n front_ of Rico?" she questioned with a gulp after it. Stacy and Marlene smiled. "It will be perfect for you to say it." Becky responded. Then everyone smiled. Raven just sighed and smiled with them. "Okay then if you say so." she said. Everyone's smile widened and clapped. Marlene's eyes got bigger. "Okay girls let's get dressed, we got to hurry." Marlene said rushy. The girls left dragging Raven with them.

_Outside the zoo_

"Okay I suppose that Raven's friends is going to come here." Kowalski said as Skipper crossed his flippers impatiently. Then a helicopter flew over the penguins, and lowered down. Then a penguin came out of the helicopter and smiled. "Sereece!" Skipper called out. He ran to her and kissed her passionately. Everyone just stared at the two lovebirds. "Um, you know her Skipper?" Kowalski asked his commanding officer. Skipper stopped kissing Sereece and turned to his lieutenant. "Of course Kowalski, she is my wife." Skipper answered Kowalski. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Skippah, we didn't know you were married." Private commented. Skipper stared at Private. "Yes I know young Private, I married Sereece about two months ago. We were having the best time of our lives. Then someone snatched her, and I never seen her since. I thought she was long gone like Manfredi and Johnson." Skipper explained to Private. Then two more penguins came out of the plane. "Finally you girls came out." Sereece retorted. "I thought you guys were gonna stay in the plane during the wedding." Kowalski looked at the two girls. "Karly, Angel?" he called out. He ran to them and hugged both of them. "What is my sister and wife doing here." When everyone heard this, they all gasped and put their flippers on their beaks. "Okay am I the only one who don't have secrets." Private said. Rico nodded as an agreement. "What? The same thing that happened to Sereece happened to both Angel and Karly." Kowalski replied. Private just crossed his flippers in disbelief. Then a younger penguin waddled out of the plane. "Oh we forgot to introduce the new member of the team.." Karly mentioned. "This is Private Pammy Gabriella Jackson." Pammy stared at Karly. "Karly not too much information." she said in her cute British accent . Private just stand there staring at Pammy. "P-Pammy." Private called out. "It seems familiar. She's so beautiful." Rico smiled and lowered to Private's hear. "Oh la la." he added teasing Private about his crush. Private blushed uncontrollably. Pammy waddled to Private and giggled. "Don't be embarrassed Private." Pammy said calmly but cute. Private's blushed even more. "H-How do you know my name." Private questioned the young penguin. She giggled. "Well, we were best friends when we were kids.." she answered him. Private smirked and rubbed his head. "I knew the name seem familiar." Private added. Then he looked at her and hugged her. "Okay girls Operation Retrieving the Bride." Sereece called out. Then Angel, Karly, Pammy and Sereece belly slide all the way to Marlene's habitat

_In Marlene's habitat_

Marlene slips on her dress as Becky and Stacy brushed Raven's hair down. "There we are all done." Marlene said. Then girls stared at Raven with awe. "Oh my gosh you look adorable." Becky commented on Raven. Raven just blush with nothing to say. She stared at herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore. Instead, it was long all the way to her back. As soon as she stopped looking in the mirror, Sereece,Karly, Angel, and Pammy waddles in. "Girls! What are you doing here?!" Raven asked as she hugged everyone but Pammy. Then she stared at Pammy for a moment. "Hey you must be a new recruit." Raven acknowledge. Pammy nodded. "Yes I am and you look pretty." she replied. Raven blushed. "Why thank you uh..." she responded not knowing her name. "This is Private Pammy Gabriella Jackson." Sereece informed. Pammy just sighed slightly annoyed by everyone giving too much information about her. "Okay well thank you Pammy." Raven thanked the young penguin. Pammy smiled. "Okay girls enough chit-chat we gotta put our dresses on." Sereece mentioned a little rough. Angel, Karly, Sereece, and Pammy grab their purple and black bridesmaid dresses and slip them on. "Wow!Whoever picked these dress have very good taste." Angel commented as she stared at herself in the mirror. Karly, Sereece, and Pammy agreed. "I am gonna changed something real quick." Angel added messing with her hair. Golden dust slipped from her flippers unto her hair and her tips of her hair turned from red to purple. "AWESOME." Marlene shouted. "How do you do that?" Angel smiled. "I have my moments." she replied with a chuckle. Then she touched Karly, Sereece, and Pammy. Karly and Pammy's hair tips turned purple as Sereece's streak turned purple like Raven. Angel grabbed the brush and took Sereece's ponytail down an brushed her hair. She put the bow back in Sereece's hair. "Okay now we are ready." Angel announced. Then they were on their way.

_On their way to the park_

As the girls waddled together, the bridesmaids grabbed their black, purple, white and blue bouquet. Then Raven grabbed her big bouquet and wait until the bridesmaids walked up to the altar. Then everyone stood up and turned around to stare at Raven. "Whoa." Rico said to himself. "'ery pretty." Raven walked all the to altar and stand across Rico, holding his flippers. Maurice stood on a stool and cleared his throat. "Rico, do you take Raven as your lovely wedded wife?" Maurice asked him. Rico smiled still staring at Raven. "I do." he grunted. "Raven, do you take Rico as your lovely wedded husband?" Maurice questioned the other penguin. She smiled as well. "I do." she answered. Maurice smiled. "Now you may say your vows." Maurice said. Raven gulped and her heartbeat went faster than normal. "I am gonna do this." she said to herself with a smile. She cleared her throat and begin to sing.

"_You are the man of my dreams."_

"_We will stay together."_

"_In sickness and in health."_

"_We will last forever."_

"_I will never leave your side."_

"_I won't leave you honey."_

"_I will do what it takes."_

"_For our times to be sunny."_

"_I might not understand."_

"_Some things about you."_

"_But that don't mean anything."_

"_I still love you too."_

"_Oh."_

"_I will always love you."_

Rico smiled and hugged Raven. Rico then stopped and grabbed a piece of paper from his tux. He gave to Raven and smiled. "Read." he said calmly. Raven smiled and looked on the paper which read:

Raven,

I love you with all my heart ever since we met. You never laughed, or make fun of me because of things you didn't understand. I will protect you and love you forever and ever. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you baby.

Love,

Rico

Raven had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the last bit of the letter. "Well I now pronounce you as penguin and wife." Maurice announced. "You may kiss your bride." Rico grabbed Raven as she put her flippers around his neck. They shared a kiss together as the crowd roared. When they stopped, they were separated again by the same animals that prepared them for the wedding.

_In the Penguin's HQ_

"This is the best day ever." Private said happily. Kowalski brushed his tuxedo off to make sure nothing was messed up on it. "Yes it is Private." Skipper agreed. Then someone came through the hatch. It was Karly and someone else. "Why hello Karly, my little sister." Kowalski welcomed his sister. Karly smiled. "Hi guys I want you to meet someone." she replied. "This is my boyfriend Kalvin." Everyone shook Kalvin's flipper. "He is gonna join us at the reception." Karly added after the flipper shake. Skipper crossed his flippers and carefully watched Kalvin's every move. "Um Kowalski." Karly called her brother. "Do you have an extra tux Kalvin can borrow?" Kowalski nodded. Then he grabbed a tux that Private claimed that he could fit and gave it to Kalvin. "Okay boys you have authorized permission to go to the reception room." Skipper confirmed. Kowalski and Private belly slid to the reception. When Rico tried to slide on his way, Skipper grabbed him just in the nick of time, "Oh no Rico you are gonna go with Raven." Skipper said. This made Rico smile. Then they were on their way to Marlene's habitat.

_With the girls_

"Oh we look stunning." Angel said looking at her black reception dress. She changed her hair tips back to normal and walked up to Sereece and Pammy. She played in their hair and their hair turned back to normal. "Okay now where in the world is Karly?" Angel posted the question. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Then Karly entered in the habitat with Kalvin. "There you are." Angel said scurrying over to Karly and took her glasses off. "Wait I need-" Karly was interrupted when Angel shot her with a flash of light. Instantly, Karly could see. Karly smiled and hugged Angel. "Okay now everyone but Raven can now go to the reception." Karly announced. Everyone scurried along to get to the reception. "How come I can't go?" Raven asked the taller penguin. Karly smiled at the question. "Because you are going to the reception with your husband." she answered. Raven's eye's widened and her smiled lit up the dark, cold cave. Karly waved goodbye and waddled away. Then Rico entered the cave with Skipper. Rico's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "'exy momma." Rico commented slyly. Then he scurried to her and grabbed her waist. She giggled and Rico pressed his beak into hers. They stayed into this position for quite awhile. "Alright you two lovebirds." Skipper said breaking the silence. "You guys have plenty of time to make out at the reception." They stopped kissing and walked with Skipper to the reception.

_In the reception room_

"Finally, you guys made it." Sereece called out to the wedded penguins. "Do you like the room?" Rico and Raven looked around the reception room. The wall were blue and purple with a little bit of black. They were tables with black silky tablecloths. The cake had four layers and on the top has a two penguins. There was also a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Well what are we waiting for?" Raven shouted out. "Let's start the party." Everyone roared and the music was turned on. "Wait did somebody say party?" Julien questioned. Raven sighed. "Ringtail." Raven called out to him. "We didn't even invited you." Julien smiled. "Oh silly penguin, the king is always invited to a party." Julien replied. He came closer to Raven. "I say you are looking very fabulous tonight." he commented kissing her flipper. Rico gave Julien a death glare and snarled. Julien ignored it and started flirting with Raven. "Get this lemur out of here before I show him how I really feel about him." Raven threat balling her flipper into a fist. Rico smiled and beat Julien to a pulp. Then he took him outside and taped him to a rocket. "Kaboom." Rico said maniacally. He lit up the rocket and it flew all the way up. You can hear Julien scream all the way up. Rico waddled back into the reception room and smiled. "Gone." he told his wife. Then everyone cheered and started dancing as the song _Gangnam Style _was playing. The penguin girls lined up with the penguin boys.**(including Kalvin)** "Gangnam Style." the boys called out. Then they started dancing. The boysgrabbed their wives/girlfriend/friend and started twirling them around. Then they dipped then and threw them in the air. The girls did back flips and was caught by the same penguin that threw them. The Skipper and Sereece was in front and started dancing together. Skipper sung the chorus and rubbed beaks with Sereece. While they were doing that, the other boys screamed out "Hey!" Then when the music stopped, the boys fell on the ground dramatically. Then Rico lifted him self up and smiled at his wife. "Opa Gangnam style." Rico sung as he started dancing again. Then the other boys lifted themselves and started back flipping and break dancing. "Op-op-op-op opa gangnam style." Kowalski said as everyone danced. Then they lined up and started pumping their flippers in the air. "Eeeehhhhh, sexy lady." the boys called out slyly. The groups up with their partners and started dancing with them. The girls started shaking their tails feathers as the boys break danced then when the chorus came on again, Pammy and Private did the same as Sereece and Skipper did. Then again when the music went off, the boys fell on the ground dramatically. This time, Kalvin stood up. "Opa Gangnam style." Kalvin sung. Then the boys got up again and started moon-walking.

"Op-op-op-op opa gangnam style." Skipper sung as they all slid to their girls. They boys and girls kept dancing until the end. When they song was over, everyone hollered and cheered. "Now who is ready to eat?" Sereece asked. "I am starving." Then Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Becky and Stacy came out with platters of deliciousness. Everyone scattered around and grabbed what they wanted. Rico grabbed some fish for him and Raven to share and sat by his beloved wife. "Aw Rico you didn't have to get my plate for me." Raven said looking at the plate. "This is a lot of food." Rico smiled. "It's 'or us." he tried to say. Raven smiled and stuffed a cob in Rico's mouth. He swallowed it whole and laughed. Then he kissed Raven on the cheek and gently put a kipper in Raven's mouth. When they finished they plate, they rubbed their little penguin bodies. "Now that was good." Raven complimented. Rico nodded in agreement. Then Kalvin walked up to Rico. "At it with the fish." he said. Then he laughed and kicked Rico in the head. Raven's eyes widened and waddled up to Rico. "Rico, are you okay." Raven asked her husband. His eyes spun around his sockets. They finally stopped and he stared at Kalvin. Kalvin laughed. "How puny." he insulted. "They say your a weapons expert, but what I see is a little baby who can't get up and fight." Rico had enough. All of his food digested in a quick second, and he tackled Kalvin to the ground. Karly turned around to see the two penguins fighting. Her eyes widened and she ran to both of them. She separated the two and gave them both a death glare. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Karly said to both of them. Then Raven ran to Karly and tried to say something. "Karly, you don't understand. Kalvin-" She was interrupted. "Oh I see everything alright." Karly said. "I see somebody is trying to ruin the reception. Well that's not happening." She grabbed Rico by his tux and threw him in the wall. "Rico?" Raven called out. Karly just snickered. "I see what you mean Kalvin. He is too puny to be a weapons expert." Raven was tired of everyone abusing and making fun of Rico. Her eye twitched as her flippers balled some more. Raven was about to attack, but Sereece stopped her. "Raven don't do something that you might regret." Sereece said. Raven instantly calmed down and waddled to Rico's side. She kissed him on the beak and Rico woke up. "Are you okay?" she asked the scarred penguin. He smiled and kissed her. She hugged her husband and lend him a flipper. He accepted it and was lifted up. Then Sereece walked up to Karly and pulled her hair. "OW!" She yelled. Then Sereece slapped her just like Skipper would with the boys. "Pull yourself together solider." Sereece said after the slap. Karly rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do woman. Your nothing but a big-eyed blabber mouth who tells everyone what to do. I think it's time for us to leave." Karly then turned to her boyfriend. "Let's go Kalvin." she said as she grabbed his flipper and dragged him all the way to the door. Sereece gave her a death glare. "Big-eyed?" She said. "You're not a blabber mouth Sereece. What's the matter with Karly?" Pammy asked. Sereece crossed her flippers. "It's that no good Kalvin that's what." she answered her little private. Raven and Pammy nodded their heads. "Who is ready for cake?" Marlene called out. Everyone roared out as they all gathered around the huge cake. Raven cut a slice for her and Rico to share. She grabbed two forks and sat down. Rico sat next to her and smiled. They grabbed a slice of cake and smashed it in each others face. Everyone laughed at the sight. Then Rico and Raven leaned in closer and licked all the cake from the other penguin. Then they kissed for awhile. Everyone awed at the sight. "Alright everyone it's time for the groom and bride's first dance together." Sereece called giving a smile to the couple. Then _I wanna know what love is_ happens to be the song they are dancing too. The grabbed each others flipper and ran to the dance floor. Then Raven grabbed Rico neck as Rico grab Raven's waist. Then they stared to dance. Raven and Rico stared in the other penguin's eyes as they were dancing. _" All these times you been with me, I will never leave you." _Raven thought to herself. _"It would be nice to have a little penguin like you Rico." _As the song faded, Rico pulled Raven close to him and they put their beaks together. Everyone cheered as the couple finished their dance.

_After the party_

"Whoa!" Raven called out. "That was a AWESOME party." Rico nodded in agreement. He pulled Raven close and kissed her. Raven giggled as Rico's beak was pressed into her's. Then Private, Kowalski, and Skipper came out with luggage of unknown items. "Hey where are you guys going?" Raven asked the other penguins. They all smiled. "Oh we ain't going anywhere." Skipper answered. "You two lovebirds is taking your honeymoon." Then Raven and Rico smiled. "Okay Rico, where do you want to go?" Raven posted the question. He thought about it for awhile. " 'ondon." he answered. Raven smiled. "You must have been reading my mind because I want to go to London too." Raven added. He nodded. "Okay then let's get on the plane and go to London." Raven said. Then when Raven and Rico, with their luggage, was turned into humans. Rico almost panicked about it. "It's okay Rico, we will turn back into penguins as soon as we get to London." Raven said trying to calm him down. Then they ran all the way to the plane.

_At London_

"Wow! This is beautiful." Raven commented. Rico nodded. Then a man cam from behind them and started to talk. "Welcome to London. Are you visiting?" he asked. Both Rico and Raven nodded. Then the young man smiled. "Right this way." He said escorting the couple. Rico and Raven walked all the way to a five-star hotel. They stared at it with awe. The man gave them a key smiled. "Room 203." He said. Then he winked at Raven. "You will be staying here for free." he said. The couple smiled at each other when they heard this. Then they ran all the way to Room 203.

_In the hallway of the rooms_

As they were walking to their room, they heard some very unpleasant sounds. They heard screams and shouts from a horror movie, they heard kids being abused by their parents. They also heard a sound that wasn't bad but wasn't good either. They heard a couple moaning and groaning. They just guessed what was going on. Then they came across Room 203, they grab the key and unlocked the door. Inside was a king sized bed with blue and lavender color pattern, Had a flat screen TV, had a loveseat, and had a huge outside view of London. "This is the best vacation I ever had already." Raven said. Rico just nodded. Then they hold their suitcases and was turned back into penguins. Then Rico walked to the door and locked it up. Raven yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Man I am beat, I need to relax." she added. She plopped on the bed and folded her flippers behind her head. Rico climbed on the bed and kissed Raven again. " 'ood 'nigh my Raven." Rico said to his wife. They cuddled up and slept.

**Okay now this chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Until next time.**


End file.
